1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a ticket examination system having automatic ticket examination machines installed at entrances and exits of, for example, railway stations or facilities or the like to examine customers' tickets, and a retrieving device, a display device and an automatic ticket examination machine.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been conventional automatic ticket examination machines provided at entrances and exits of railway stations (or facilities) in order to automate the examination of tickets and save labor for the examination.
Recently introduced are automatic ticket examination machines, each allowing passengers to expose (bring close in a distance in which the radio communication can be carried out) radio cards (information recording mediums) which the passengers carry to an exposure portion (hereinafter referred to as only an exposure portion) provided with an antenna when they entrance and exit the stations or change trains at the stations, in order to receive and read information data recorded on the radio cards. The machines check the information data, and permit the passengers to pass through the entrances or exits if the data is proper or prohibit them from passing therethrough if the data is improper.
However, they are employed to judge whether entrance to the system and exit therefrom is permitted or not at railway stations, and passengers could not recognize their own history of usage since the information of the date when the radio cards are used or the detailed history of the usage could not be retrieved.